


Tales of The Two Small Tribes: The Kokiri Meet The Minish

by Reiz16



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: Part One of the people trapped as children meeting the people who can only be seen by children.





	Tales of The Two Small Tribes: The Kokiri Meet The Minish

**Author's Note:**

> This Zelda story has limited violence and no death. Even violence and death in the games has changed. Don't like don't read.  
> This is a remake of a past fic. Thank you fir reading.  
> Enjoy! :D

"The Minish and the Kokiri: Two tribes who are small in different ways, yet very small indeed. The Minish, as small as a human thumb, are known for giving gifts a plenty to the good people of the world, but are only seen by children. The Kokiri are also known by being both cursed and blessed as staying children, so they are able to see the Minish. The Kokiri were not known for giving gifts, but in this story, will give gifts, too. The times they share and the gifts they give will set them on the path to friendship, which is a wonderful gift all the same."  
In Minish Woods, there lys a small village with mushrooms, a pot, a boot, and a barrel house. There was also another mushroom house with steps leading up to it and a crystal house, plus another house past some water.  
Just outside the village lived a normal-looking Minish that was anything BUT normal. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him to the village. His white tail feather with the red at it's tip was held high. His green-leafed attire with the red hat made a whooshing sounds as he passed by. His four-toed feet hit the ground hard. He had green bracelets and big ears, which were also part of the fashion of the day and allowed him to hear better. His small, beady eyes made it good to see.  
The normal-looking Minish ran threw someone's mushroom house (the one with the steps leading up to it), and finally made it inside the village.  
"Wohohohoh!" yelled the house's owner. "Be careful, Belari!"  
"Sorry, Elder Gentari!" the Minish that was running said as he passed by.  
Elder Gentari wore a brown outfit, a big hat that ran down to the floor, and a needle and thread for a staff.  
"I have GOT to get that door sealed away." the Elder said to himself.  
Belari kept on running until he came to a normal-looking mushroom house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He kept on knocking until he heard an voice.  
"Alright, alright already! I'm coming!"  
The door unlocked and Belari stepped in.  
"Ezlari!" Belari said, then started to laugh.  
"You come to my house early in the morning, call my by my so-called 'title', then-Are you LAUGHING at me?!"  
"I'm s-sorry, Ezlo! It's just that-"  
"Yes, I know I'm wearing green pajamas with blue bunnies on it, plus I left my staff that looks like a bird's head upstairs. But I find it too rude to get dressed and then greet my guest afterwards."  
"Really?"  
"NO! I just don't care." Ezlo admitted. "Stop yelling. You'll wake my apprentice up."  
But it was already too late. Ezlo's apprentice, Vaati, hid in the doorway just outside his room.  
"You won't catch me in my blue robe with the green chameleons." he whispered to himself.  
Vaati, in Minish form, was normally dressed in dark purple robes, light purple hair, with beady red eyes. No one knew why Vaati looked so different from the other Minish.  
Belari was lost in thought as he looked around the room.  
There was a a kitchen table that could fit six Minish all together. He could barely see the back room, but there was obviously a table with beakers and potions. A library was right next to it. There was a winding staircase which lead upstairs to two different rooms. Belari assumed that they were bedrooms.  
"No matter how many times I come here, it always amazes me that it's bigger on the inside."  
"Yes, yes, I'm magical. Now, why have you come here?" Ezlo asked.  
"I've come to ask you to take me on as your pupil. Again."  
Vaati snickered from upstairs. 'Not just ANYONE can be apprenticed by Ezlo.'  
Ezlo was irritated. "Belari, I've never taken anyone than one student at once. and besides, you're the village bomb maker-not a mage."  
"Oh, PLEASE, Ezlo!" Belari begged. I won't be a bother! Look in my sleeves!" Belari said as he reached and took out a small, round, blue object. "It's a water bomb!"  
"A water bomb?" Ezlo echoed.  
"Yup! I know everyone in Hyrule is against killing and violence, so I made one out of water!"  
"Belari. Don't you mean a water BALLOON?"  
"With magic!"  
"Magic?"  
"Yes, yes, magic! Wanna see?"  
"NO! I mean, no. That would be quite alright. Explain to me how it's magic."  
"Instead of just popping inwards, it splatters in all directions!"  
Ezlo paced back and forth near a window in his house. Finally, he stopped.  
"Okay. I will teach you."  
Belari cupped his hand together and smiled. Vaati grit his teeth.  
"BUT only to make magical objects. Not anything else."  
Belari hopped up and down. "I won't let you down! I'm going home to prepare right now!"  
"Wait, I didn't say what it was, or when to come back!"  
But it was too late. Belari had already left.  
"Ah, kids these days. Actually, I'm the one who's probably getting old. Didn't even get a chance to offer him a seat. Better prepare for Belari's next visit. Whenever that is." Ezlo said as he got dressed.  
Vaati slinked back into his room where he wouldn't be seen.  
Ezlo was now dressed in a green robe with a white beard that ran to the floor and a bun in the back. He decided to leave his staff there since he didn't need it at the moment.  
Vaati came out from his hiding place in his room as soon as Ezlo came out of his room. Vaati entered the top of the stairs again.  
While running home, Belari rushed past another Minish. This other Minish noticed Belari only slightly when he whizzed past him. He was too busy. The Minish man was dressed in priestly robes, hat, and a pair of glasses. They were red and white.  
He knocked on Ezlo's door.  
"Ezlari?" the man asked.  
Ezlo answered the door.  
"Oh. It's YOU, Festari. Would you stop calling me that?"  
"But an Ari title is so distinguished! Everyone wants one!"  
"Well, I don't! You can keep it! Now, I assume you came here for a reason?"  
'"Oh, yes! Can I come in?"  
"You may. Take a seat."  
Festari and Ezlo each took their seats.  
"Now, what do you want coming here so early in the morning?" Ezlo asked.  
"I'd like a book on a certain subject, and I know you have an extensive library." Festari informed.  
"What is it?" Ezlo asked further.  
"Have you ever heard of the Kokiri?" Festari asked, himself.  
Ezlo leaned back in his chair. "Yes. The people who are native to Hyrule, specifically in Kokiri Forest. Supposedly, they're trapped as children. Why the sudden interest?"  
"It's not just sudden. I've been thinking about this for some time now. Us Minish gives gifts to the Big People, and the Kokiri are small Big People. STUCK as small people, like you said. That and we have never stepped into their forest to deliver them gifts. They've only recently began to venture out. I heard that from visiting Castle Minish, by the way."  
"So, what are you suggesting?" Ezlo raised a brow.  
"I suggest we venture into their forest and give them something nice. We're sure to make good friends!" Festari exclaimed.  
"You're forgetting the worlds between the Big People and the Minish are closed for the next hundred years or so."  
"Oh, I should've remembered that. I get too excited. Still, we should try to do something nice for them, regardless. Leave some rupees here, a heart there."  
"You should know by now that Elder Gentari would never go for it, even if he is your best friend."  
"I could still ask."  
"Speaking of asking things, have you asked the Elder if it's safe for me to teach Vaati, again?"  
"I have, but he's not budging. He says having him in the village is one thing, having him study magic is another."  
'Even if truly were to be reformed, no one would ever trust me, anyway'. Vaati thought in dismay.  
"I thought he'd say that."  
"Say, could I borrow that book, now?"  
"Go ahead."  
Festari thumbed through the bookshelf until he found a book with a child on it. He looked a lot like Link.  
"The Kokiri". It said.  
Then he noticed another book behind the first one.  
"Huh." Festari spoke out loud. "'The Fortune's Cap'.".  
Ezlo stood up so fast, his chair fell over.  
"What. Did. You. Say?"  
"Um. 'The Fortune's Cap'?"  
"Hold on."  
Ezlo walked over to the bookshelf and looked it over. He took the book out of Festari's hands.  
"I must apologize. You see, this book isn't meant to be read. So, I hid it."  
"Why can't people read it?"  
"It's not like I want it to remain a secret. Elder Gentari banned me from doing so. Especially Vaati. He had me destroy it and remain silent about it."  
"Why?"  
"You know why! Vaati being banned and all, only making objects, never actually using them. But you know, I trust you, Festari, and Elder Gentari's your best friend. I'm sure he won't mind if YOU know. Sit down and I'll tell you a bit about it."  
"And the Kokiri one?"  
"You can take that one, out!"  
Festari sat down for a long explanation and Ezlo followed after.  
"Years ago, before I took on any apprentice, I was homing my craft. I only made things. I couldn't actually use them. Then one day, while in the city, I came across a special book at the library. I found oodles of magical items and how to make them. Out of all the things made by Minish hands was the Fortune's Cap, giving the book it's namesake. I went on a quest to get this cap, and I did find it. I modeled the Mage's Cap after it then put it back. Then the quest reset itself. The Mage's Cap is just like the Fortune's Cap, with the same way of destroying it. A third wish is made and just like really bad laundry detergent, and is destroyed. Vaati wished to shape-shift so he could be a Hylain, become king, and then Zelda wished for everything that happened before Vaati's rise to power return to normal. No one knew, but I took the bits and pieces of the Mage's Cap home with me. I ended up destroying the book so no one could take advantage of the more powerful cap. There's two copies of the book leftover in Hyrule Castle Town's library. It tells of the quest to go on to find the Fortune's Cap, but that's it. Their copies are mostly gone, too."  
"So, if the book is destroyed, why'd you act so upset when I was fiddling through your books?"  
"To be honest, I'm keeping a piece of one of the THREE books around in my house. The two other books are in Castle Town's library, but Elder Librari is upset with me and Elder Gentari for having the books destroyed, but one of the books in the library also has Minish hymns and prayers inside it left."  
"'Hymns and prayers'?" Festari repeated.  
"These were from ANCIENT Minish." Ezlo told.  
"But they're still prayers!"  
"Do you think you can continue to talk to Elder Gentari about letting Vaati use magic? If you do, I'll put in a good word for you so you can look at the prayers."  
"B-But I thought Elder Librari was mad at you!"  
"It was a while ago, and the two elders ARE brothers."  
"How about I keep asking Gentari, anyway?"  
"That would be nice, Festari! I appreciate your help!"  
Ezlo grabbed Festari and shook his hand up and down.  
"Um. Ezlo? I have a confession. I stopped talking to Gentari about this a while ago."  
"WHAT?!" Ezlo yelled.  
"I couldn't help it! The truth is, I agree with him. I believe Vaati shouldn't practice magic. At all."  
"You were lying all this time?!"  
"I just couldn't hold it in any longer!"  
"Get out of my house!"  
Ezlo backed up on Festari until he opened the door and Festari stumbled out.  
The mage was beginning to be fuming as he slammed the door shut.  
"I need a stress nap." he said to himself.  
Ezlo went up to his room and was met with a shocking sight.  
"Vaati?!"  
Vaati swirled around, but kept his hands behind his back.  
"What have you got there?"  
"N-Nothing!"  
"Show me. Now."  
Vaati showed Ezlo what he had. It was Ezlo's bird-look-alike staff.  
And the Mage's Cap.  
"Vaati! What have you done!"  
"Um. I repaired the Mage's Cap. Using your staff."  
"But why?"  
"I-I overheard you and Festari talking. I made it again so that the Minish can. Can. Can wish themselves into adulthood!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
Ezlo relaxed and smiled. "I'm overwhelmed with happiness! In fact, I'm going over to the elder's house to tell him about you, right now!"  
"Wait!"  
But Ezlo was already out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ezlo ran all the way to Elder Gentari's place, of course.  
"Elder Gentari!" he announced. "I must speak with you immediately!"  
Festari was there. It appeared he had been talking with the elder for some time.  
"Ezlari-"  
"It's Ezlo, Elder."  
"Ezlo. You know that you weren't supposed to talk about Vaati and your old gadgets with anyone but me!"  
"Festari knows."  
"Well, how do you think I know?"  
"You should also know that he was telling me he was talking with you about letting Vaati learn more magic for the past few weeks. Only he wasn't."  
Each Minish man stared at Festari.  
"He's right. He asked me a long time ago, but I never listened."  
"Thank you for being honest, Festari, but you should've told me he was harassing you so I could help."  
"Don't take his side just because you're buddies!"  
Elder Gentari glared at him, then turned his attention back to Festari.  
"I'm okay." the priest said.  
"Good." then back to Ezlo.  
"Ezlo-"  
"You don't have to worry about Vaati anymore. He's proven himself to change."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Vaati overheard Festari amd I talking. Then he went to my room, took out the remnants of the Mage's Cap, then made a new cap out of it. He says he wants to use it to allow the Kokiri to wish themselves into adulthood."  
"The Who?"  
"Um. That was my idea." Festari admitted.  
"And they overheard you?"  
"Yes."  
"And that's a race of children, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah. Just as I thought. You're really into studying the Big People so it doesn't surprise me. However, I can't allow any of my own people going so far for so, well, little. Maybe the Town Minish can help."  
"Oh." Festari said, looking disappointed.  
"And Ezlo?" Gentari addressed him.  
"Yes?"  
"If you or your apprentice ever use magic in the incorrect manner again, I'll have you run out of town!"  
Ezlo scoffed and left.  
Once he was home, Ezlo noticed someone at the top of the roof.  
Through the sunlight, he saw it was Vaati.  
"Vaati, I know you were told you can use magic one day, but that's ONE DAY! Now get down from there!"  
Ezlo could only hear rising laughter.  
"Hehehehehe!"  
All at once, the apprentice mage rose into the air. An orb past between his fingers. He aimed it at Ezlo.  
Ezlo wasn't hurt, of course, but a indentation was left I the ground where he fell.  
All around him, orbs hit the other Minish.  
"Vaati!" Ezlo cried. "How could you?"  
"I'm taking over Minish Village! Then the Human world!"  
"You can't! The doorway's closed!"  
"But I wished it open!"  
Ezlo rose up in the air after him. He countered by emitting flames in rings in an orb around himself.  
He grabbed each and every Minish, including Elder Gentari with his whirlwinds, and placed them gently in the barrel house.  
"You may be older and more experienced," Vaati began "but I fight dirtier!"  
Vaati grabbed Festari with his own wind and held him down. He started to turn to stone.  
"NO!" Ezlo cried. "Please, take me instead! I'm of more use to you!"  
"Good idea!"  
Vaati released his hold on the priest and grabbed his teacher.  
"Hold on!"  
Ezlo shook himself free for but a moment.  
"You must go to Hyrule Castle Town. There's two books you must find there! You know of one, but there's another one. A magic staff-making one. Find Link. He'll need them both."  
"But how can I? It's impossible since the doors are closed!"  
"Shush! Vaati opened them."  
"But isn't Link too old to help?"  
"That's why you must find new heroes to help. Translators!"  
"I know who you mean."  
"Are you two done yet?' Vaati asked impatiently.  
"Only if you promise to leave the rest of the Aris' alone!" Ezlo bellowed.  
"Not a chance! Ezlo, time to turn to stone!"  
Festari, Gentari, and Belari ran to the village's main entrance. Vaati noticed them leave, but was too busy struggling with Ezlo.  
'I only wish I could've apologized for not believing in Ezlo.' Festari thought to himself.


End file.
